EARNING MY KEEP
by AayniahHardy
Summary: SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Batman/Joker Riddler/Two-Face. This is about a group of kids trying to earn their keep but what will they find on the way?


Earning My Keep

Chapter One: Meet the cast.

**AN: This is my first batman story and I'm loving the Idea for this story. First I want you to meet the cast you don't know and get to understand them. Last if you like Batgirl this is not the story for you. Don't get me wrong I enjoy watching Batgirl kick butt as much as the other guy but there has to be a hated Character in my stories and she (sadly) has to be it because I'm always bashing Harley, Cat woman, Supergirl, and Poison ivy. So without further adieu our "Earning My Keep" Cast! bTW I DO NOT OWN BAT MAN OR ANY SHOW OR CHARACTER USED IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS LISTED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**NAME: **Jarley Quinn

**AGE: **17

**WEAPON(S): **Huge, Spiked, Pink Hammer and Black twin Pistols.

**Partner(s): **Eddie, Venus, and Kitty

**EyeColor(s): **Black and white(Right eye) Pink and Black(Left eye)

**HairColor(s): **Black and Pink

**Uniform(s): **Jarley at first wears a uniform that lo oks just like Harley's. Later on she Wore a Girly Joker getup. After that she wears baggy jeans and a black tank top with a jean jacket and Pink high tops.

**Adopted Mother: **Harley Quinn

**Birth Mother: **Raven Jones

**Birth Father: **Jay Jackson

**Adopted Father: **The Joker

**Pet(s): **A grey wolf puppy named Precious and A red and white fox pup named Princess.

**Crime Name(s):** Aayniah Hardy, AH, Harley Quinn, Mz. Joker, and The crowned princess of crime.

**Best Friend(s): **Bat-Boy, Venus, Eddie, Kitty, and Henry.

**Crush: **Jeff Blake

**Race: Mixed (Black, White, and Irish)**

**BIO: **

Jarley Qinn is the birth child of Raven and Jay Jones-Jackson and the adopted child of The Joker and Harley Qinn.  
Harley Qinn always wanted a baby but Joker never would sleep with her. So Harley stole a baby from a young teenaged couple. She returned to the hideout and lied to joker saying: "Mr.J, Someboby left a baby for us!". Joker,At first, wanted to kill the baby but Harley talked him into keeping it and raising it to follow in thier footsteps. Joker than stops and agrees to left the baby girl live. Later Joker leaves Harley to raise the baby, who she named Jarley. Harley, Who was pissed, believe that it was all Jarley's fault and began to teat her bably. Jarley, who came to love the joker, knew that wasn't true. Joker, who came to love Jarley, told her so. That was Jarley had to keep her going. At the age of 12, Jarley found out that Joker and Harley were not her real Mother and Father. She over heard a Drunken Harley Rant about it. Later she Met Jay and Raven but the had no Idea that she was their missing child. At 13, Jayley fond out how Haley paid the bills, Harley would steal. Jarley wanted to be better than harley in all ways, so she wanted to do crime as well. She wanted to prove to Harley that she wasn't the real reason why Joker left. She wanted to prove that she was better than Harley. She wants to earn her keep.

**NAME: **Eddie Nigma

**AGE: **16

**Partner(s): **Jarley,Venus, and Kitty

**EyeColor(s): **Black and white

**HairColor(s): **Black

**Uniform(s): **Eddie wears a grey T-shirt with jean shorts. He also has black shoes that has the letters _EN_ on them. He rarely wears his jacket.

**Mother: **Unknown

**Father: **The Riddler

**Crime Name(s): **Shadow EN

**Best Friend(s): **Bat-Boy, Venus, Kitty, Jarley And Henry

**Race: White**

**BIO: **Eddie was named after his father but doesn't know who his mother is. He once asked his father but Edward never answered. Now Eddie is trying to find his mom and His father is making him go out and earn his keep. He is so lucky he has friends trying to do that same thing but Can he find out who is or was his mother.

**Name: **Venus Isley

**AGE: **15

**Partner(s): **Jarley, Kitty, And Eddie

**EyeColor(s): **Black and Green

**HairColor(s): **Green

**Uniform(s): **Rose colored dress with green shoes.

**Mother: **Poison Ivy

**Father: **Unknown

**Crime Name(s): **Venus fly trap

**Best Friend(s): **Jarley, Bat-boy, Eddie, Kitty, and Henry

**Race: Unknown**

**BIO: **Venus hates her life. She hates everything! She hates her power to control plants. She hates that she doesn't know her father. The only the things she loves is her mother and Her friends. She also likes to eat meat unlike her mother. She has to show all the other guys that Jarley and their crew is made out for his biz.

**Name: **Kitty Kyle

**AGE: **14

**Partner(s): **Jarley, Venus, And Eddie

**EyeColor(s): **Black and Green

**HairColor(s): **Black

**Uniform(s): **All black dress with Black boots.

**Weapon(s):** Long black whip

**Mother: **Cat woman

**Father: **Unknown (Believed to be Batman)

**Crime Name(s): **Pretty Kitty

**Best Friend(s): **Jarley, Bat-boy, Venus, Eddie, and Henry

**Race: Part Cat and Part Human**

**BIO: **Kitty is very unhappy at home. Mostly because of the fact she lives with a house full of cats, She doesn't know who her father is, and Her mother is locked up in jail. She is done with people like Harley Quinn Thinking that she can't handle herself alone if she did a crime, Amostly because they are right. She was also done with her mother telling her she would be better off a superhero. But she wants to prove them all wrong...With Jarley's and the gang's help.

**Name: **Brick Wayne

**Age: **17

**Partner(s): **Henry and Jeff

**EyeColor(s): **Black

**HairColor(s): **Black

**Uniform(s): **Black T-Shirt with Jean shorts and black sneakers

**Weapon(s):** All Batman weapons

**Mother: **Barbara Gordon

**Father: **Bruce Wayne

**Hero Name: **Bat-boy

**Best Friend(s): **Jarley, Venus, Jeff, Eddie, and Henry

**Race: White**

**BIO:** Brick is a rich boy who loves hang with people his mother doesn't apove of. Like his best friend Jarley. He also wants to fight crime like his father but his mother won't let him. Plus his dad is never around anymore and his mother doesn't seem to care. When Jarley starts making a mess of Gotham City, And his father isn't doing anything about it, It's up to Brick to save the day.

**Name: **Henry Dent

**Age: **16

**Partner(s): **Brick and Jeff

**EyeColor(s): **Black

**HairColor(s): **Black

**Uniform(s): **red T-Shirt with Jeans and black sneakers

**Weapon(s):** Pistol

**Mother: **Unknown

**Father: **Harvey Dent

**Hero Name: **Slit

**Best Friend(s): **Jarley, Venus, Jeff, Eddie, Kitty, and Brick

**Race: White**

**BIO: **Henry's face is just fine. Most people say he looks like Harvery before he became Two-Face. People also say He looks just like Eddie. They look like they could be twins. They even have the same birthday. Henry doesn't think much of it. But Henry's mind is slit, Like his father's face. One part of Henry doesn't care about the fact Eddie looks just like him and Eddie doesn't have a mom just like him. The other half wants answer and if he has to beat them of Eddie and save the day he doesn't care.

**NAME: **Jeff Blake

**AGE: **17

**WEAPON(S): **Black twin Pistols

**Partner(s): **Henry and Brick

**EyeColor(s): **Black and Purple

**HairColor(s): **Purple

**Uniform(s): **Purple T-shirt with jean jacket and Jean short and purple sneakers.

**Mother: **Unknown

**Father: **Unknown

**Hero Name: Jeff B**

**Best Friend(s): **Bat-Boy, Venus, Eddie, Kitty, and Henry.

**Crush: **Jarley Quinn

**Race: Mixed (White and Irish)**

**BIO: **Jeff is the unknown hero. The one hero no one understands. No one but Jarley. He has a huge Crush on her but her dad doesn't like him. He does really care that the clown doesn't like him. He only care that his punk "Baby Girl" does. But his hopes of getting a date with Jarley are over because he has to help but her behide bars.

**AN: That's it for this chapter! BTW this has slash in it and also Mpreg.**


End file.
